Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots
Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (known as SpongeBob and Friends: Attack of the Toybots in Europe) is the 2007 sequel to the 2005 game Nicktoons Unite! and 2006 game Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. It is also the prequel to the game Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, which was released in 2008. It was released on the Wii, Nintendo DS, Playstation 2, and Game Boy Advance. There are 8 playable characters on all platforms from Nickelodeon television series including SpongeBob SquarePants, Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It is the first time Tak and the Power of Juju appears in the video game series. It was followed by Nicktoons: Globs of Doom a year later. Plot The opening intro for the game features Calamitous on some sort of game show. Professor Calamitous states that by feeding Fairies Krabby Patties, they can emit a gas that, combined with Ghost energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his Army of Toybots. The game itself opens with Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants delivering a truckload of several million Krabby Patties to a krabby patty processing and toybot factory. Upon arriving at the factory, A robot sucks up all the Krabby Patties, and Patrick unintentionally in the process. Spongebob chases after the robot, and eventually finds his way into the factory. But then he met the Animal Patrol & saw a Moth Duckling, Firefly Dingo, a Torch Key Raccoon and a Wingless Dragonfly Cat name Audryck, Danjhely, Sneakers and Kendryck as they going with him too. After finding their way through the factory, SpongeBob, Audryck, Kendryck, Sneakers and Danjhely finds Patrick vacuum-packed like a toy. After freeing Patrick, he meets Tak, who claims to have been abducted and scanned. They later find Timmy and Jimmy who also claim to have been abducted and scanned. They meet the Chad-Bot, a robot who is the Professor's helper. They ask him to use a dimensional communicator to contact Danny Phantom (Kendryck's Owner) and commands them to find more master models for his collection. After collecting enough master models, contacting Danny and Sam in Amity Park and destroying most of the Toybots attacking the worlds, they finally invade Calamitous' new lair and break into the main studio where Calamitous is still a contestant on the game show. Shockingly, the game show ends with Chad-Bot being the winner since he best used the three key elements. Calamitous ends up locked down in a immobilization claw and sits helplessly as Chad-Bot also wins a Biggest Genius Victory sash, and a mustache shaver, which he proceeds to shave off Calamitous' mustache. They don't show Calamitous' face after this point, only to hear him whining. Playable Charecters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star (console and DS exclusive) *Audryck the Moth Duckling (MB5: AP) *Danjhely the Firefly Dingo (MB5:AP) *Kendryck the Wingless Dragonfly Cat (MB5: AP) *Sneakers the Torch Key Raccoon (MB5: AP) *Danny Phamtom *Sam Manson (console exclusive) *Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) *James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron *Tak Other Playable Characters *Princess Bug ( console exclusive) (Rare Nick Jr Character) *Stimpy J. Cat (console exclusive) *Rocko the Wallaby (console exclusive) *GIR (console and ds exclusive) *Alex Blackman/HA-9 (console and DS exclusive) *Invader ZIM (DS exclusive) *El Tigre (DS exclusive) *Mr. Blik (DS exclusive) Master Models Wii,PS2 Bluecorn Rattz Lil' Stinky Teusday X El Tigre Mr.Blik Stimpy Aang Otis Angelica CatDog Dagget Doufus Bever Tommy Pickles Rocko Otto Rocket Donnie Thornberry Rudy Tabotie Arnold Krum GIR Alex GInger Foutly Wolverine Iron Man Kappy Mikey Edgar & Ellen Corneil & Bernie Doug Pelswick Speed Yakko Wakko Dot Pinky Brain Tai-Lung Ish Lil Rob Po B.O.B. Charile Brown Snoopy DS Princess Razzberries Otto Rocket Tommy Pickles (rugrats version) Katara Squidward Mr.Krabs Rocko Gromble Ginger Rudy Tabbotie Tucker CatDog Pip Alex Donnie Thornberry Jibolba Dagget Mrs.X Tommy Pickles (all grown up version) The White Pantara Goddard Ren Hoek Gordan Helga Patakki GIR Cosmo Category:Walt Disney Pictures Presents Dinosaur Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Category:Video Games